


Our House

by Justcannibalthings



Series: Reginald & Theodore [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Domestic, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Rabbits, the dog is always watchin, the sin has returned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 22:10:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14628048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justcannibalthings/pseuds/Justcannibalthings
Summary: Regi and Bear have a very dull day





	Our House

Regi was hanging upside down in a tree, lifting himself up by bending at the knee, and letting himself fall back down. Bear was lying beneath him, dog resting over his stomach as he counted Regi’s pull ups, absently. They had no plans, they never did really; but they had a comfortable amount of food, and plenty of wood, so they had nothing they had to do. It was nice to do nothing, and just enjoy being in isolation. “We should get horses.” Regi spoke from the tree, movements stopped as he opted instead to just hang upside down. “Course you’d say that, only thing you wanna bum more than me is fucking Kentucky thunder, 6-time derby winner.” Regi huffed at him, and lifted himself up, pulling a stick from the tree and throwing it at Bear. Scruff looked up at Regi as he did so, head tilting before giving a long sigh and putting his head back on Bears chest. “Hey! Look, you’re disturbing scruff. Why you bein’ a dick to the dog for?” Bear ran his hand over their beloved pets head “It’s okay Scruff, ill protect you from mean ol’ Red.” Regi rolled his eyes, sitting himself up on the branch, and dropping himself back onto the floor, angling himself away from his partner. He sat down beside him then, leaning back on his hands and stretching his legs out in front of him “Scruff loves me and you know it.” Bear gave him an unconvinced hum, and toyed absently with his necklace. Regi had given him it years ago; it had a Bear claw on it, and Regi had thought it was an appropriate gift for someone who shared a name with the wild beast, even if it was only a nickname. He wasn’t a particularly sentimental guy, but there were a few things that he owned that he valued deeply. The necklace being one of them. “Seriously though, we should get a couple horses. We wouldn’t have to sell shit to pay for the fucking truck then, and horses are fucking awesome.” Bear rolled his eyes again; it was something he noticed himself doing a lot. “See now I'm in an awkward position.” Regi didn’t bother looking at Bear, but he did glance in his direction loosely so he could locate the dog to pet him. “Why?” Bear watched the clouds float past him; branches obscuring some of his view “Because you make a good point, and I hate agreeing with you.” Regi snorted, and gave him a shove. 

They stayed in that spot for a good couple of hours; in pleasant silence. Scruff was happy to nap in the sun; as far as he was concerned if both his owners were with him, and his stomach was full then he was happy. Bear turned to his partner, giving him a pat to get his attention and Regi turned to him, returning to the present “what?” Bear wiggled his brows at him, and Regi smirked as Bear nudged the dog off him. Regi promptly replaced the dog, straddling his partner and dipping his head down, connecting their lips and starting a deep kiss. Bear slid his hand into Regis hair, wiggling his fingers until it loosened; his hair was long enough that he simply wrapped part of it around the rest to tie it up, but it didn’t take much effort to get it undone. Bear liked him with his hair down, he was like a ginger Tarzan. If Tarzan had a rat tail, and less people skills. Once his partners hair was down, Bear found great enjoyment in tugging at it, keeping his head pressed down so he couldn’t break the kiss. Regi had no problems with this; he wasn’t particularly affectionate, but he enjoyed Bears company, and he definitely enjoyed this. Regi slipped his hand into Bears shorts, palming at his length and rolling his hips against him. Bear groaned into his mouth, sliding his free hand up Regis shirt and running his fingers over the toned muscle that resided there. Bear loosened the hand in Regis hair, and Regi responded by lifting his head up, sitting back on his legs and yanking Bears shorts down. Bear let him do so, arching himself to allow his bottoms to come off. The forest floor was always a little itchy, but bugs, leaves, and dirt were never things that had concerned him very much. Regi stuck two of his fingers in his mouth, as Bear separated his legs and positioned himself, granting his partner access. Regi pressed two fingers into him and Bear let out a half-pained groan; he was Regis only partner, and the first time they had had sex Regi had been ready to do so with zero prep. Bear had other ideas; but even now, lubricant wasn’t really a priority. Bear could handle the stinging without it, and he enjoyed the burn to a degree anyway. Regi pressed a third finger into his partner, and used his unoccupied hand to unbuckle his own belt. Bear gave a hum, hand threading through the foliage on the ground. Regi removed his fingers, and held Bears hips, lifting him up slightly and prompting Bear to wrap his legs loosely around his partner. With Bear essentially holding himself up, Regi used a now spare hand to guide himself into his partner, before moving his hand back to his partners hip. Regi let Bear have a minute to adjust; but it wasn’t very long before Bear was pushing himself against him, signalling him to move. Regi picked up a rhythm and tightening his grip on Bears hips. Bear pulled Regi closer to him with his legs, letting out a low groan of pleasure and sliding his hand down to his own length. “fuck, fuck, fuck” Bear punctuated his sentence with a groany hum, and Regi dropped one of his hands on the floor, using the altered position to deepen his thrusts; holding his rhythm. Bear let his jaw slack, head tilted back and Regi sped his pace up, head dipping down and hair falling forwards; the ends resting on Bears stomach. Regi let out a growl, spilling inside his partner; who gave a shiver of pleasure as he did so. Regi pulled himself out of his partner after a moment, releasing his grip and sliding himself down, moving Bears hand before taking his length in his mouth and picking up a rhythm swiftly. Bear bucked into his mouth, gripping his partners hair as he came undone, finishing in Regis mouth. Regi sat himself up, spitting onto the floor and lying down beside his partner, letting his breath level naturally. Bear smirked at him, putting a hand on his own chest, registering his heartbeat beneath his palm. “Now I'm hungry.” Regi muttered; he was already sat up and was tying his hair back up. Bear hummed in agreement, sitting up reluctantly and grimacing at the no-longer-as-enjoyable feeling of a sore arse. “I vote rabbit.” Regi stood up, holding a hand out to his partner and nodding in agreement. 

Bear stood at their table, breaking a rabbit; Regi was sat on the table, unbothered by the animal corpse beside him; he was cutting potatoes into a pot resting between his thighs. Scruff was lying on the floor in front of the fire, content to sleep on the pelt they had put in front of it for him. He was a very spoilt dog; they had essentially taken him captive after seeing him begging in the streets. He hadn’t been difficult to train; all they really wanted him to do was go outside to do his business and come back when they called him. Bear dropped the rabbit into the pot with the potatoes and wild mushrooms; everything they ate, they grew, hunted or foraged. Aside from flour, and dairy; they even had a couple of chickens for eggs and were working on getting a couple of cows. Independent living was Regis ultimate goal. Bear just wanted to be free from the rules and routine of big cities. Bear poured a little water into the pot, and Regi added in some basic seasonings, and garlic before standing up, taking the pot over to their fireplace and sliding it in, lid on. He sat himself down on the sofa and Bear joined him, lying lengthways and resting his head on Regis lap. Regi looked down at his partner; he had scrapes all over his face, and a pretty heavy tan from always being outside, his stubbly Beard had a line down it, scar tissue preventing hair growing there. Regi really did adore his partner, he had resigned himself to a lone existence- he’d never met anyone else who had the same goals as him and when he had met Bear it had felt like his universe had opened up. Regi wasn’t gay, he wasn’t anything, but when Bear had initiated whatever their relationship now was he had felt immediately comfortable with it. They just fit. “Oi, gaylord stop starin’ at me like that.” Bear spoke, putting a hand behind his head and making himself comfortable “Starin’ at you like what?” Regi asked, raising a brow at him and adjusting his own arms, resting them along the back of the sofa. “Like you’re about to start reciting poetry and ask to draw my fucking portrait.” Regi grimaced at the very idea “Like I would want to draw your ugly ass.” Bear smirked up at his partner; devilish grin on his face. “You weren’t sayin’ that earlier when you were fucking it.” Regi rolled his eyes, giving Bear a shove; not quite enough to push him off. Bear just laughed at him, dropping his free hand on the floor and letting scruff rest his snout on it.  


Bear spooned some of the rabbit (and potato) into a dish and dropped it on the floor for scruff- he ate what they ate. No dog food in this cabin. He then sat down sideways on the sofa, putting the pot in front of him and handing Regi a fork- he had already turned to face him. The two of they ate directly from the pot- pelt under it to stop it from burning them. “We should build a smoker.” Regi commented, chewing on a rabbit leg. “What like to preserve stuff? That’s actually a pretty good idea.” Regi nodded at Bears response “Yeah. It can’t be too complicated, right? And I really don’t wanna be out in sub-zero like last year.” Bear laughed, picking up a mushroom with his fingers and dropping it into his mouth “We should draw up a plan then.” 

Washing dishes was never really a priority; it would be left until tomorrow, when it was light out. They passed the time in the evenings with Regi playing the guitar, they’d also play cards, or attempt to train scruff, but sex was definitely the favourite time passer of both of them. Their evening passed without event, and soon enough they were both tired. Bear stood himself up, undressing and climbing into their bed, pulling the fur blanket onto his legs. It amused him sometimes to imagine the look on a vegan’s face if they saw the interior of their house; which consisted mostly of skulls, fur and the occasional mounted head. Regi followed behind Bear, lying beside him and putting a hand behind his own head. “Need to chop some firewood tomorrow.” Regi commented absently- Bear could tell from his tone that he was already ready to sleep; his eyes were probably closed. “Alright. I’ll start cutting for the smokehouse.” Regi let out a hum of agreement, using the hand he wasn’t lying on to pull the fur over himself. “don’t die in your sleep.” Bear smiled at Regis comment; he said that almost every night. “I won’t.”


End file.
